Discretion
by myellar
Summary: Prompt: Blaine comes into high school as a freshman and has the same P.E. class as senior Kurt Hummel. The shower cubicles at McKinley don't leave much to the imagination. Freshman!Blaine Senior!Kurt. AU. Enjoy!


**A/N: Posted originally on Tumblr. Prompt from anon: Blaine coming into high school as a freshman and being in the same gym class as senior Kurt Hummel and realizing he's gay in the shower. Warnings: I don't know. Should I 'M' this for a boner? Anyway, enjoy!**

"What the hell you talking about, man?"

"Oh, I don't know. Jesus Christ, Finn, use your fucking brain for a second."

Sighing, Blaine turned away from where Finn and Puck were bickering to his locker. Stripping off his P.E. shirt and tank, he grabbed his towel and made his way over to the showers, careful to avoid the puddle of vomit next to the weights.

McKinley wasn't ideal. That was for sure. The classes were easy, the students were rude, the teachers were oblivious. The only somewhat redeeming part of the school was the P.E. department and even that had it's drawbacks. But when his father lost his job, the only available position was at Lima Attorneys, so it was either go to McKinley or make the two hour commute to Dalton every day. Needless to say, it wasn't a particularly hard decision.

"Coach Bieste _told _me-" Finn insisted, and Blaine rolled his eyes, sliding out of his jeans and stepping into the shower even as Puck cut him off.

"Coach Bieste was trying to keep your little faggy feelings from getting hurt!"

Halfway through turning on the water, Blaine froze. For a moment he waited for a teacher to barge in and tell him off before he remembered he was at McKinley now. He debated saying something and, against his better judgment, was about to open his mouth when, directly from his left, he heard someone say, "Shut the fuck up, Puckerman."

The voice was high and feminine, and for a second Blaine was sure it belonged to a girl. He glanced at the boys at the lockers, but none of them seemed particularly bothered, though a few of the hockey guys were scowling and Puck looked a bit annoyed.

"Right, sorry Kurt, force of habit," he said quickly, then returned to the topic at hand. "But, really, Finn-"

Blaine tuned him out, looking discreetly to his left to see who the voice belonged to. Much to his chagrin, the boy was looking away from him; he only managed to catch a glimpse of his brown hair, wet and flattened against his skull, and his back, smooth and white, before he had to look away again, for fear of being accused of leering. It was only then he realized his shower was still only half on; water was spurting half-heartedly from the head at seemingly irregular intervals. He cranked it up all the way, letting the water beat against his sore back, and tried to inconspicuously catch a quick look of the boy's face out of the corner of his eye.

The boy- what was it Puck had called him? Kurt?- still had his back to him, and just as Blaine was about to look away, he bent over.

Well. That- well. Blaine blinked once, twice as Kurt fumbled with something he'd dropped. He straightened back up, Blaine's view of Kurt's ass giving way to one of his back. Then, suddenly, Kurt turned to face the front, and it was all Blaine could do to rip his eyes away in time, trying to assemble a somewhat casual expression on his face.

It appeared Kurt didn't notice, because he didn't comment. Anxious to find something to do with his hands, Blaine grabbed the gritty brown soap the school provided for athletes and started washing himself down. It was only when he reached his waist that he realized.

Oh. _Oh. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit that wasn't good.

The warm water was running out on his shower. He glanced at the clock across the room. Ten minutes until next period began. Assuming it'd take five minutes to change and three to get to his next class, he had two more minutes.

Shit.

He definitely didn't have time to get rid of it, and even if he did this wasn't the place for it. He could always just wrap the towel around his waist and try to hide it but it was fairly obvious. Hastily, he tried to think of an excuse. Girls getting sweaty turned him on- but no, their P.E. class was all boys. He had seen the cheerleaders practicing at the start of P.E.? That might work, except that was over an hour ago, and, besides, if someone asked him anything about them he wouldn't be able to tell them a thing.

He heard the shower next to him turn off, and a few moments later his followed suit. Quickly, Blaine grabbed the towel from the rack outside the shower, patting himself dry before wrapping it around his waist loosely. You could still see it.

He stepped out of the shower stall, gathering his sweaty P.E. clothes and holding them in a loose bundle in front of his crotch. He made his way over to his locker, hoping everyone was too preoccupied with changing themselves to notice him. Evidently not.

"Hey, Anderson!" Puck called. Resisting the urge to wince, Blaine turned his head slightly to look at Puck.

"What, Puckerman?"

"Wha'cha got there?" Puck asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt glanced at him.

A light blush stained Blaine's cheeks, but he managed to say, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Looks like we've got another closeted homo at McKinley high," Puck sing-songed.

"No, you don't!" Blaine all but growled. Puck looked surprised, though not in an entirely negative way. "I was thinking about my girlfriend, alright?"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend? Who is she?"

_No one, _Blaine thought. Instead, he said, "A girl from Westerville. Her name's Lucy."

Most of the jocks seemed to have lost interest at this point; the hockey guys were already chatting amongst themselves. The only people paying any attention to the exchange were Kurt and Finn, and though the latter looked somewhat disinterested, there was a peculiar expression on Kurt's face he couldn't identify.

"Whatever, dude," Puck said, not looking entirely convinced."It's four minutes 'till bell. You better hurry."

Blaine nodded, grateful he dropped the subject, and dressed quickly, collecting his bag and shutting his locker just as the one-minute warning bell rang. He resisted the urge to groan. He'd have to run to get there on time, which meant risking the wrath of Sue if he was caught running past her office, and it would make his shower a complete waste.

Well. Maybe not a _complete _waste. But whatever it brought him it wasn't good.

Blaine pushed open the door and had one foot in the hallway when someone grabbed his arm. He turned his head to see Kurt staring at him. Kurt was silent for a second before he said, "You gotta be more discreet, kid," and pushed past him, into the almost-empty hallways.

Blaine stared after him, frozen.

Shit, his eyes were beautiful.


End file.
